I love you Shane Dawson
by lizzyboo22
Summary: Shane Dawson/Joey Graceffa SHOEY fanfic!


***This is my second fanfic, I LOVE SHOEY! Rated M for Yaoi (boyxBoy)***

* * *

Shane looked over at Joey and sighed. He knew these feelings were wrong. What he didn't know was that, ever since the kiss, Joey felt the same way. They were deeply in love with each other, but were too afraid to face the ridicule of not only their fans. But the rest of the world as well. They sat with each other, reading some of the comments from their last video "FAN FICTION in REAL LIFE" on Shane's main channel

"This was awesome!" One comment said.

"OMG! wtf? lol!" Another said.

"#shoey for life!" was the top comment. The boys looked at each other shyly.

"Heh, some people take this shoey thing a little far, don't you think," Shane muttered out.

Joey gazed in Shane's big blue-green eyes, "Oh, well, it's all in good fun, right?" He said trying hard to make it seem like he didn't want it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shane responded sweetly, "Hey, what do you think our fans would do if we pretended like we were really together?'' Shane said trying to hint to Joey his feeling.

"Don't we already do that," both boys laughed.

"No, Joey, I mean we made a video, and looked all serious, and told our fans 'I broke up with Lisa to be with my true love, Joey Graceffa," Shane got chills saying that and blushed.

"Shane, are you ok?" Shane was spaced out, he imagined being with Joey. He did that too often.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine." Shane lied as he came back to reality.

"Okay, well it's late, I better uh, leave," Joey said, wishing he could stay here with Shane. Forever.

"Oh yeah, too bad Lisa's not here, I'll just be in bed with Corny then," Shane said hoping Joey would stay hearing Lisa was gone.

"Oh yeah," Joey smiled. He wished Shane would invite him to stay. They both walked to the door slowly, hoping one of them would make a move. Joey finally got to the door. "Well, b-bye Shane," he stuttered out, not wanting the night to end like this.

"Bye Joey," and as he walked out, they both sighed in lust.

* * *

**_1 hour later_**

Shane couldn't take it, his mind raced with thoughts of Joey. Joey and him. Together. Making love. He thought about Joey's built body and his beautiful hair. He tried to imagine how big his member was. He thought it would be pretty big. The bulge grew in his pants. He need some relief. Shane sat back and though about Joey. He sat in the living room, and unbuckled his pants, he slid them down along with his underwear. His erection popped up. He rubbed and pretended it was Joey. He moaned and rubbed faster, calling out Joey's name each time he moaned. He wished he had the real boy here.

Joey had been in his car for an hour, trying to decide. _Should I go back in? Or should I leave? He probably doesn't like you as more than a friend. No don't say that! _He was very indecisive. Finally he walked out of his car. He was going to storm in there and tell Shane how he felt! He walked up to the door and barged in to find Shane, calling his name. When Joey saw what Shane was doing, he blushed a deep shade of red.

Shane turned and quickly tried cover himself. Turning a deeper shade of red than Joey. "J-Joey what, uh, why, umm." Shane couldn't make sense of his words.

Joey turned away and tried to talk to Shane. "I-I needed to tell you something, but um maybe now is not the best time?" He was still blushing. Shane put his boxers on and still wouldn't look at Joey.

"You can tell me now." Shane said looking down in shame.

"Shane, I need to tell you that, ever since our kiss, I've been in love with you." Shane looked in shock but said nothing. "Now, everyday I think about you, every night I dream about you, and I even, umm, do what you were doing, thinking about you. I just want to be with you all the time. It hurts me to see you with Lisa and I know when I stop talking you're just gonna kick me ou-" Joey was stopped by Shane's lips.

"Oh Joey, I love you too! Why do you think I was moaning your name." Both boys smiled at each other. But soon their lips met again begging for each other's tongue.

* * *

The kiss was intense. The boys grinded against one another to feel their heat. Both had erections. They moved to the bedroom not once breaking their embrace. Their limbs tangled together as Joey threw Shane on the bed. Right away, Joey removed his pants, and then Shane's. He teased the boy under him by removing his boxers very slowly, as if making him beg to hurry up. When Shane's boxers reached his ankles, Joey ripped them off and return to his rock hard cock.

Joey start slowly. Licking the tip of Shane's rock hard member. Then he went further, sucking it. Shane's moans fell so sweetly from his lips. Joey went faster, sucking off his lover, making him louder. Shane held down Joey's head shoving his whole cock in his mouth. Joey was slowly getting harder as sucked more and more. "Joey, I-I'm gonna cum!" Shane moaned out. And soon he released in Joey's mouth. He swallowed the cum, tasting his lover.

"Shane, you taste so sweet," Joey panted out. Shane blushed and ran a hand down Joey's firm body. He took of his lover's shirt and boxers slowly. Joey moaned when Shane rubbed his throbbing cock. his hands were so soft and tender while rubbing him. "Turn around," Joey whispered into Shane's ear. He obeyed nervously.

"Joey, t-this is my first time with a guy," he said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Shane, I'll be gentle," Joey got some lotion from the night stand and rubbed it on Shane's asshole, loosing him up. It made him moan. He then got more and rubbed it on his cock. "Are you ready, I'm going in," He said sweetly.

"Yes," Shane moaned. Joey pushed in slowly, making Shane moan even louder. Joey thrusted his hips, going deeper into Shane with each movement. Shane's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes because of the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He threw his head back. Joey let out a grunt as he started moving faster. In and out, in and out.

"Shane, I'm gonna fucking cum!" Joey groaned out.

"Cum inside me, Joey!" Shane let out. After a couple more quick pumps of his hips, Joey came in Shane, Shane's orgasm followed. Both boys took heavy breaths and lied next to each other.

"That was amazing, Joey," Shane panted. They smiled at each other. Shane soon fell asleep. Joey wrapped his him, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Shane," But Shane couldn't hear because he was fast asleep. And soon, so was Joey.

* * *

**_The next morning_**

Shane was the first to wake up. He saw his lover's arms wrapped around him and smiled. Joey then woke up.

"Morning Baby," Shane said with a smile.

"Morning Shane," Joey said back. The shared a quick passionate kiss, then got dressed. They were going to go to breakfast together. As they were walking out a car pulled up. It was Lisa's car. She was home early from her vacation.

"Hi Shane! I'm hom-" she stopped, "Hey Joey what are you doing here?"

"Lisa, we need to talk," Shane said. Lisa looked at him in shock and anger.

"Shane, are you guys.." She couldn't even say it.

"Yes we are and I'm sorry, I'll always love you but I love Joey m-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it," She said, her face red with anger. "You want to be with him! FINE!" Lisa got back in her car and drove off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Shane sighed to Joey.

"I'm sorry you had to do that!" Joey told him. "I feel like a home wrecker!"

"Well, Lisa should understand that I love you know," Joey smiled.

"You really love me?"

"Of course, I love you and wan to be with you forever,"

"I love you too, Shane Dawson!" They hugged and shared a warm kiss.

And that kiss was the start of the rest of their life together.

* * *

_**THE END  
**__***Hope you liked it***_


End file.
